yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri's House
An Abuser Anon buys by mail a special yukkurarium. The upper floor is a well furnished, if somewhat small, "Easy place", with a swing, a "fluffy fluffy" bed (that is a cotton fluff soft bed for a koyukkuri), an orange juice fountain and a feeder full of delicious yukkuri food. However, the upper room lacks a toilet. The ground room is unfurnished, save for a plastic toilet, and has a grainy sandpaper floor, preventing the koyukkuris to move easily. There's also a remote, whose purpose is not disclosed when the Anon unboxes his new aquisition. The Anon receives four Koreimus to place in the yukkurarium, all niceheads and very polite, all the byproduct of the raping of a Reimu owned by another uncaring human. He chooses to put the "little sister", the smallest one, in the upper room, and its three "Big sisters" in the lower room. The small koreimu is instantly happy of its now housing, merrily bouncing and hopping around while proclaiming its happiness. The Anon, while placing its less fortunate sisters in the lower, torture room, instructs the small koreimu to make poo poo and pee pee in a small hole cut in its easy place. Thus, while the other koyukkuris are complaining about the uneasiness of their new "Yukkuri place", a chunk of poo poo hits the biggest ko in its eyes, sending it to shock. The middle sisters call upon their little sis, showing it what it just did. The koyukkuri is genuinely sorry, an whines with its owner. The Anon pets it soothingly, then points out that Little Koreimu is really easy, and as such it shouldn't care for its uneasy sisters, poo-smeared and trashing in an uneasy place. The Koreimu is still not convinced, thus the Anon threathens it with evil punishment if it refuses to comply and instead defecates and urinates in its yukkuri house. After the middle sisters (barely) manage to clean the elder Koreimu's face, the Anon faces all of them, telling that they're not supposed to receive any food. Instead, they'll have to eat Little Koreimu's poo poo, still somewhat edible for koyukkuris but perceived as dirty, smelly and generally uneasy. The koyukuri sibling loudly complain, but the Anon cuts them short and adds that, if they don't clean their room by placing their own poo poo in the plastic toilet, he'll also leave them in an unclean (thus even less easy) place. That night, the middle koyukkuris talk about what they could do, still complaining. The elder koyukkuri convinces them to eat little Koreimu's poo poo, because they're all starving. They take turns, and they eat all of the chunk fallen that morning. However, they feel now really uneasy. One of the middle Koreimus now has to defecate: it "jump jumps" towards the plastic toilet, hurting itself on the sandpaper floor. Reasoning that the floor "makes it uneasy", the Koyukkuri instead tries to "slide slide", that is crawling on the sandpaper floor. The Koyukkuri just hurts itself more, as does the elder Koreimu while trying to lick lick its wounds (as it ends rubbing its tongue on the sandpaper floor to reach its sister feet). They all start to call for their mommy, save the little Koyukkuri in the upper floor, soundly asleep. It's now morning, and the Anon goes to see the Yukkurarium. Somehow the koyukkuri in the lowest floor have managed to clean their room, and they're now immobile in the same place they were left earlier, just under the little yukkuri's pee pee and poo poo hole, and the smallest koyukkuri is drinking its orange juice. The upper Koyukkuri then starts to feel the need to urinate, and tries to wake up its sisters, telling them to make way. They don't wake up, and the Anon, startling the little Koreimu, makes his presence known, forcing the Koreimu to pee under threat of "scary punishments". The little koyukkuri, on the brink of its ability to resist and scared by the threat, gives in, urinating sugar water on its sisters. They also feel Yukkuri pee pee as dirty and distasteful, wailing loudly as the upper Koyukkuri finally feels refreshed. The Anon notes that, as described in a little booklet he got with the Yukkurarium, the elder Koyukkuris are now moving away the pee by rolling around. Rolling as small balls, they hurt themselves less than hopping or crawling on the coarse sandpaper, however, scared as they are, they lack control, and crash on the plastic toilet, emptying its content on the floor and on themselves. The Anon just replaces the toilet, and when the eldest Koreimu reminds him of their early arrangement, he refuses to clean their room, because the poo poo is not anymore in the toilet, but spilled on themselves and the floor. The Koyukkuri are now even sadder and desperate. The Anon, again reading the booklet, spends the next two weeks in pampering the little Koreimu, petting it and telling it how special just it is (thus lowering its resistance in harming its "uneasy" siblings), while he witnesses how the elder Koyukkuri, by rolling in dirty sandpaper, damage their accessories and covers themselves in small scratches, thus becoming dirty and unkempt, feeling even more uneasy. After two weeks, the little Koreimu is already start to taking on a shithead behavior, gleefully defecating on its sisters and taking on a bragging disposition. The Anon then adds a small toilet in its house, casually mentioning that, if the Koreimu desires, it can defecate and urinate there. The Koreimu pays little to nothing attention, but the Anon keeps talking, adding that, if the Koreimu decides to defecate in the toilet, he still won't give any food to its siblings, that would starve to death. The now Deibuistic Koreimu calls upon the eldest Koreimu, ordering it to place itself right under the poo poo-hole. When the elder Koreimu complains that in that way it'll get a faceful of poo poo, the little Koreimu gleefully confirms that actually that was its intention. Confirming that it actually heard the words of the Owner, the little Koreimu adds that, if the elder Koreimu refuses, it'll just use the small toilet and deprive its sisters of their meager food supply. The elder Koreimu is now forced to obey. A few day later, the elder Koreimus are now more dirtier and unkempt than usual, while the little Koreimu is well kempt and well fed. The little Koreimu bossily orders the smallest of its middle sisters to place itself under the poo poo hole and receive its poo poo. The eldest sister now starts to complain, unwilling to let the now abusive Koreimu bully its sisters. The little Koreimu starts to call its sisters "trash", verbally bullying them until the elder Koreimu vows to punish it. The little Koreimu feels safe in its upper floor housing, but the Anon, revealing the purpose of the remote, opens a trapdoor in the upper floor, making the little Koreimu fall in the lower floor. Still weakened by the fall, and unable to move on the sandpaper floor, the little Koreimu is smashed to death by its elder sister. The other Koreimus are now singing in happiness, because they finally punished their "Scum" sister. However, their happiness is cut short as the Anon, because of their earlier agreement, is still refusing to feed them. Without little Koreimu's poo poo to keep them alive, they all die of starvation. Category:Cartoon Stories